


Her.

by Solluxs_toilet



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Freeform, Humanstuck, Minor John Egbert/Vriska Serket, Terezi Pyrope Isn't Blind, vrisrezi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27516763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solluxs_toilet/pseuds/Solluxs_toilet
Summary: Terezi is hopelessly simping over a girl she knows she’ll never get.
Relationships: John Egbert/Vriska Serket, Terezi Pyrope/Vriska Serket
Kudos: 6





	Her.

==> Become The Dragon Lady

Your hands ran up the back of her shirt, your lips attached to hers...

You shot out of bed, remembering what had happened last night. You two had gotten high off of your asses and ended up having a pretty heated make out session. You two meaning you and Vriska, your best friend in the entire fucking world. She had just broken up with her boyfriend for the eighth time and she had came over your house sobbing. You pulled out a few joints and one thing lead into another.

You drove her home that night, knowing full well her and John would be all chummy in the morning. You were right, they acted like nothing happened the day before. His arm was wrapped around her shoulder and a pang of jealousy shot through your chest. You wished that was you, your arm wrapped around her waist but, you knew that would never happen. 

You sat down at your lunch table picking at your food. She ran up to your table and sat down, normally it was just the two of you who sat together, you liked it that way. She had a huge smile on her face and you couldn’t help but smile back, something about her just brightened your day. She meant the whole world to you and, you hoped she felt the same. 

She went on about how her and John got back together gushing about him. You wished she’d talk about you to her friends like that but you knew it would never happen. “Are you even listening?” She asked you, stealing a fry off of your plate. Your face flushed, you didn’t even realize she was asking you something “No sorry V, what did you say I think I blanked out,” you admitted, still picking at the food on your plate.

She sighed “Could I possibly go sit with John, he asked me if I could sit with him this morning” she repeated herself and your heart sank. “Yea, go right ahead” you said standing up to go toss out your food. You knew you never actually had a chance with her, all those times you too shared kisses was when you both were under the influence. She was straight and you were well.. anything but. You had crushes on guys in the past but they just grew less and less attractive as you grew up. You put your tray away and left the lunch room, tears pricking at the sides of you eyes. Pushing your glasses up you wiped them away. 

You didn’t wanna continue the rest of the school day, you just wanted to go home and sob yourself to sleep. She seemed so happy with him and you weren’t happy with yourself. Maybe you would’ve had a chance with her if you were a guy but you weren’t and you didn’t want to be either. All of the kisses you two shared in the past meant nothing and you knew that. You were just friends and you would be that for probably the rest of time. 

She texted you when you got home from school, asking if she could come over. You said you were too busy and you were.. well busy crying that is. You wished that these feelings would just go away but it was hard for them to not, you saw her every day. Her tanned skin and her messy blonde hair that reached down to the bottom of her back. She was so pretty and she was the best friend you could ever ask for, you hoped that you were as good as a friend as she was to you.


End file.
